spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sponge321
Welcome! Fan-Art Hello , Recently we posted a fan-art page today where you can post your fan-art of SpongeBob! Click here to take a look at the page you can your fan-art on. If you need help with anything, contact me on my talk page! Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) OW but why you don't like making characters every spin-off have new character like andy from welcome to sea paradise and ELL my character too or others Spongefan2 14:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 Okay, you can make up characters, but don't make them COMPLETELY from another show or something like that. In Welcome to Sea Paradise, I hated it when someone made up the episode: Daaah! That was just, you know, not right. Sponge321 21:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) oh okay nice talking to ya Spongefan2 23:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 what when i created the tv movie danger why is my desc get a little long it was long before but it is a little long tell me why you don't like "good guys team up with the bad guys and spongebob and patrick were the chosen one who can stop him" the darkness and i forgot to put this on the end of the desc "at the end spongebob hide there suit when he is back and the evil turns evil again" now tell my why today Spongefan2 06:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 and the darkray is destroyed forever Help Can you put that template on Under the Sea: Robbed? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' What Template? Sponge321 21:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) thank you very much but why? hey i just went online and why i am an Executive Producer i never been a executive Producer Spongefan2 05:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, you had written alot of episodes in Season 1, so you would be Executive Producer in Season 2. --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 12:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll try. Could you give me an image you uploaded for an example? -- Terminator234 14:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Darkray lives in the dark world hello in the episode One Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster did darkray go to jail too? darkray lives in the darkworld why they just broke the portal so darkray will never come back hey i gotta tell you something on season 8 will be a 2 hour tv movie called "the incomer" the ultimate enemy rises desc:later at darkworld'darkray and his master incomer just got sucked into a portal in space the incomer kidnapped spngebob's friends the incomer has been free to destroy the universe while spongebob find his chosen one trainer "master darknesss'' help him to deafet the incomer later all new teams like doom and tos and other (but not crossover teams) banned even bad guys and darkrays team spongebob named his team The Sponge Squad later incomer just involed to deadly robot by sucking the weapons on earth Hey, this has incredibly bad grammar, and I can't even understand it. And second, don't count on your movie being in Season 8. --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 12:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Season Six If there will be a season six in IJLSA Adventures, may I write some episodes now as I put myselfdown as backup writer is that ok or not? From, Stelios7/(Zanderzx). 11:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC). Sure. In fact, as long as people are still making episodes for IJLSA Adventures, there could be 18 seasons. --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 13:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Great, Thanks! I will start right away! From, Stelios7/(Zanderzx). Over 800 Contribs' and counting! 16:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC). IJLSA Adventures for Hire? Hey, I was wondering if I could be a writer for season 6 onward. I make good episodes, and most of them have been featured. :) --TheEd 14:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure, but why does everyone want to be on IJLSA Adventures? --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 13:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) For the User:Sponge321/Gallery, it's created! If you upload an Image just go to the User:Sponge321/Gallery page and put in the Image, just like this: Image:.JPG, jpg, png or PNG. Or just ask me to put it in. Your very welcome if you want to ask me other stuff if you want. -- Terminator234 15:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, how would I be for IJLSA Adventures? --Phineasandferbfan2010 17:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) YES! You can! Does everyone want to win that trophy? --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 12:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Need help on the template! Hello! I need some help on the template! I can't put the picture in the template! Here's the Logo for Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. Please coment on my talk page! User:MissAppear869 Delete! Hey! Someone deleted IJLSA Adventures! I don't know who it is! Please comment on my talk page.User: MissAppear869 Wait?! Never mind someone put it back. Transcript Hello! I thought, that why nobody makes transcript for episodes? Can I do it? For any episode? And can I be in IJLSA Adventures at all? 12:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you were to create a username, I could let you be in IJLSA Adventures. And you could write transcripts only for episodes YOU write. The other episodes are up to the writers. --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 12:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) But I tried five times create an account, but this doesn't work and I don't know why 14:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My IJLSA Movie Hey I wrote the episode idea/description for the season 8 149-150 T.V movie, and I wanted to know your opinions on it. --Deetfeet 12:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. Please Want to join? Hi Sponge321! I was just wondering, do want to join The Super Best Friends Adventures? It's kinda like IJLSA Adventures but diffrent super heros. If you want to check it out go here The Super Best Friends Adventures. User: MissAppear869 Please Join Hey. I would love it if you could join "Sponged Together" as a writer. I really have liked your work on "IJLSA Adventures", so I think you'd make a really nice writer for this series. Write some episodes and such, just before making some episodes read a few of the ones from the other seasons to get an idea of what the show is like. My goal is to get at least 2 more people to join and then I'll start a thirteenth season. More than 2 more people would be nice though. So if you could get some of your friends here to join that would be great. Thank you! --Deetfeet 22:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm just wondering, how do you make one of those "No Card" things when you make an episode? --Spongeman537 00:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You just put --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 13:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) IJLSA Adventures Hi Sponge321, may I write some episodes for IJLSA Adventures. It appears some need to be writtin and I will be happy to do it. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) IJLSA Adventures Warning The IJLSA Adventures seems to have only 4 episodes, but hundreds of spam episodes. If those episodes aren't made, the IJLSA Adventures will be deleted and all the spammers will be blocked (unless the spam episodes are made/taken off the lists (except The Return, which acts as a series finale, which is needed)) It is just a waste of space! And since you are the creator and you let them do it, you might be blocked twices much. This is the first and final warning! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Bigman602, do you see differents between spam and episode? Even without spam IJLSA DOESN'T have 4 episodes. And what's the point of blocking creator, who isn't here to control IJLSA? He doesn't have to be here at all! Did I made you admin, so you would make up this circus? SpongeWriter123 10:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I believe you are right, but somebody will be blocked 9and it will probably be the spammers) I am not starting a circus. And he's the director isn't he?! Here I will go settle this with the '''SPAMMERS. '''But Sponge321, please keep your spin-offs under control. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) At least, Bigman602, you're right from the point of blocking spammers. And I hope you will not blow up the circus! SpongeWriter123 19:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) IJLSA Adventures Series Finale Maybe we should end the IJLSA series with Season 11. What do you think because I have a series finale for it ready! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Warning! A link to the Sponged Together page in the list of SpongeBob spin-offs is missing. Please go check and find the one responsible for this. Vickers Vilbert, September 24, 2010. New Series/Show! Look On Sponge Fish Hooks Pants! Oh, And Wanna Be Friends? Bye No Life For Simpsons! 15:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to apply for the job. Hello Sponge321! I'd just like to know if I could work on Planet Gary with you? I really like the series. Also where can I find the episodes? Travisplatypus 23:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC)